


get you

by adequater



Series: royally whipped [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, mentioned panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Jaemin runs off from the palace without telling anyone for the nth time, and it still has the same effect on Mark as it did the other times Jaemin ran off.





	get you

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh it's been so long since i've put out a markmin!!! i really love them so much
> 
> i did this really quick, and it's meant to be a drabble. if i get into a Mood maybe i might make this into a series! where i can sort of write non specific scenes of their interactions, how they got together, how mark got assigned to jaem, and all that. i wish i can write those more light hearted than this hahah.
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed. 
> 
> enjoy reading!

Mark’s blood is really going to boil at this point. 

The traffic isn’t long, but since Mark is in such a rush, he can literally feel his patience running thin as the red on the traffic light still remains red even after Mark counted to five. Mark groans impatiently, running his hand through his hair, although his hair is gelled, so basically Mark just pat on his gel. Mark’s foot rhythmically bounces on the floor of the car, his other hand impatiently on the steering wheel, drumming on the surface. Mark is so  _tired._ It’s only eight in the morning.

The traffic light turns green, and Mark immediately speeds forward, looking over the speed limit quickly in hopes of not exceeding the designated speed limit on this particular road, or else he really would really have to hand over his badges, but then Mark doesn’t really care at this point. Because his main priority at this point is Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. Jaemin who fucking ran away at ass o’clock in the morning, and Mark only noticed when he knocked on Jaemin’s door to wake him up for breakfast.

Mark can still feel the thrum of nervousness through his veins. He’s so scared, it’s ridiculous. It’s ridiculous because Jaemin has done this countless times even after being told off by the King himself, but Jaemin barely bothered. Saying  _okay,_ and nodding to everything the King was saying, but then shooting a mischievous smile towards Mark after the whole lecture.  _Mark-hyung would find me eventually, dad._ Mark had just nodded, grinned, and bowed politely to the King after he raised an eyebrow at Mark for him to testify. Jaemin wasn’t wrong. 

Mark would find Jaemin even when he runs away to the opposite of the globe.

_What if Jaemin gets hurt?_ That’s the most common thing that Mark can think of. There are various thoughts in his head every time Jaemin pulls off this shit, but the most common one is Jaemin getting hurt, and being found dead on the streets. Without Mark there to protect him, his imagination always runs wild. Mark shakes his head quickly to get rid of the thoughts. He shouldn’t go there. He shouldn’t. He  _can’t._

Mark pulls up to the curb of the gym where Jaemin is waiting for him, wearing his mask, and an all black attire. Mark sighs out loud at seeing Jaemin again. Relief seeping through his veins, and the pessimistic thoughts he managed to conjure earlier dissipating little by little at seeing Jaemin again. Jaemin enters the car, and they sort sit there in silent. Mark is so  _tired._ He needs to drive, though. 

“Are you angry at me?” Jaemin asks, and Mark takes that as an indication for him to start driving. Mark knows better than to  _not_ drive when Jaemin starts asking questions. 

“Put on your seatbelt, Your Highness,” Mark says monotonously, and Jaemin complies easily, putting on his seatbelt, and Mark can see from his peripheral vision that Jaemin is looking at him, and his mask is already off.

“I guess you’re angry, then,” Jaemin concludes, and he leans back on his seat, grunting as he does. Jaemin is still looking at Mark. “Since you called me by that, and not my name.”

It’s kind of obvious how angry Mark is. It’s always obvious because Mark always refers to Jaemin as Jaemin, and not the earlier title he  _should_  use. But Mark isn’t really angry. He wasn’t even angry even when he discovered Jaemin’s empty bedroom, either. Mark remembers the fear he felt, though. Of losing Jaemin again, and the thought of not finding Jaemin after Jaemin was so confident and sure that Mark would find him. Mark can’t ever break that trust. Then, when Mark’s phone pinged with a text from Jaemin, he could still remember the relief he allowed to seep through. The frustration he felt when Jaemin was just casually saying he was at the gym in the middle of the city Jaemin usually goes to when he’s frustrated.

Mark should’ve  _guessed_ that Jaemin went there.

“I’m not angry,” Mark says, and Jaemin who went back to studying the views they were passing by, looks at Mark. Mark steals a glance at Jaemin since the light of the traffic light is still red. “I was scared, Jaemin.”

“Of what?” Jaemin asks, and the light turns green. Mark makes a turn, and it’s definitely not the way to the palace, so Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

Mark knows Jaemin knows. Jaemin is not  _stupid._ But Mark thinks Jaemin wants reassurance. He always needs it. Mark just wishes Jaemin would take him into consideration too, and realises Mark always needs the reassurance that Jaemin is safe. “A drive. Just for a while.” Mark digs through his pocket a little, and throws his phone towards Jaemin, which Jaemin easily catches with a happy grin. “Tell them I found you. They don’t know that you were only fifteen minutes away from the castle, anyways.”

Jaemin is grateful for that, Mark knows. Mark is doing this partially for himself and Jaemin anyways. Staying at the palace wouldn’t do them any good if Jaemin is still a bit shaken up. Mark wouldn’t do that to Jaemin. Jaemin types out Mark’s password (it’s Jaemin’s birthday), and quickly shoots a text to the other guards that he found Jaemin in the most Mark way of texting as possible. Jaemin sighs contentedly.

“Jaemin,” Mark begins, sighing softly at him after stealing a glance, then diverting his eyes back to the road. Jaemin hums as a response, so Mark knows he’s listening. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaemin is silent. Mark knows it’s kind of hard to answer. Jaemin just have those impulses where he feels so trapped he needs to get out. Mark gets it. Mark will never know how Jaemin truly feels, but Mark can empathise. Mark can be here as a support.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin begins, and Mark thinks he could use that as well. After all that rollercoaster of emotions he went through. “I freaked out really badly, honestly.” Jaemin looks at Mark, and gives him an apologetic look. “I know that’s a shitty reason. But that’s all I’ve got.”

Mark kind of guessed that. That Jaemin freaked out. Taking over the throne is a weight so hard to bear. Mark knows, Mark saw. The breakdown, the crying, the  _what ifs,_ and Mark was there to hold Jaemin in his arms each time. Mark stops the car in front of this quaint little rows of cafes and breakfast shops. Their car is kind of distinct, now that Mark remembers, because the license plate is different from the common cars. It’s the car from the royals, after all. Mark doesn’t think the people in the palace will mind if they discover that Mark is here with Jaemin, though, because Mark is here to serve Jaemin, and they probably thought Jaemin had asked Mark to drop by. 

“It’s okay, Jaemin,” Mark says. The windows are tinted. So Mark takes that as a chance to take Jaemin’s hand in his, and soothingly rubbing the skin. Mark can feel the hotness of Jaemin’s skin. From all the physical exertions he did at the gym because Jaemin works out when his head feels like it was going to burst from thinking. It was probably one of those times.

Jaemin sighs, and he leans forward a little, and hugs Mark. They’re close. They’re so close, Mark can feel the little stubble on Jaemin’s chin. He probably didn’t think to shave when his thoughts were all over the place like that. “Thank you, hyung.” Mark wants to say that  _of course._ Jaemin rests his chin on Mark’s shoulders, and Mark can guess that he’s probably pouting. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaemin.”

Oh, he does. He does.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> im actually planning to write a royal au of markmin where both of them are princes (modern). but while i was sort of looking for prompts to inspire me a lil i discovered this [bodyguard/prince au](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/144061635774/royalty-prompts) so i wanted to write it quick, so this was born. 
> 
> and i don't know when that royals au will be out though since i start school soon, and i still haven't figured out the plot but yeahhhhhhh it's in my list of wips of markmin! i really wanna put out more markmin!! i have a lot of markmins written honestly, but the plots of those fics somehow just get lost sometimes so i have to stop writing to figure them out lol
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
